kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Herald of Pyrus 08.08.1751
The seventy-eighth edition of The Herald of Pyrus published on 8th August 1751. Battle Reports The Battle of Rafulvegg: 1st August 1751 The battle was fought at the map coordinates of G:11. The forces of the First Division of The First Army of Pyrus were engaged by the First Division of the Anzian Army. The Anzian force was attempting to cross the bridge over the River Mantus near the city of Nisloque. The Pyrusian force held the hill and the forest as well as the 3rd Foot Musketeers holding the bridge. A regiment of Anzian lancers crossed the bridge in column and was instantly shaken and then destroyed by a devastating fire from the defenders of the bridge. A regiment of Foot Guards then crossed the bridge forming line on our side of the river. Meanwhile the 4th Foot Musketeers can came under a damaging fire from some Anzian artillery. The 4th Foot retired behind the crest of the hill so as not to sustain any more casualties. Another two regiments of Anzian foot had now crossed the bridge and the 2nd Foot Musketeers were summoned from the safety of the forest to deliver a devastating volley of flame onto one of the Anzian regiments. At the same moment the regiment of Anzian Foot Guards charged the 3rd Foot Musketeers. The mêlée was a long and bloody clash and the Guards eventually won the mêlée driving the 3rd Foot Musketeers into a rout. However the 1st and 2nd Cuirassiers who had been under a telling fire now forced the guards into a square. Unfortunately as the guards were forming square the General of the Army was untimely wounded and the Anzian army disintegrated into a panicked rout. Overall a great victory for the Pyrusians and a humiliating defeat for the Anzians. Forces Involved: Pyrusians *1st Foot Musketeers *2nd Foot Musketeers *3rd Foot Musketeers *4th Foot Musketeers *1st Cuirassiers *2nd Cuirassiers *4th (Horse) Artillery Forces Involved: Anzians * 2 Regiments of Musketeers * 1 Regiment of Guards * 2 Regiments of Lancers * 5 Artillery Batteries There is limited information available about the Anzian forces at this battle. The Second Battle of Dantalor: 1st August 1751 The battle was fought at the map coordinates of N:11. This was the second battle to be fought here. The 3rd Division of the First Army of Pyrus engaged the 2nd Division of the Anzian Army. The Pyrusian cavalry galloped up to the Anzian cavalry and charged them. In the following mêlée the Anzians lost about 300 men while the Pyrusians lost only 100 men. The Anzian cavalry was thus thrown into rout and played no further part in the battle. The Pyrusian cavalry then began to threaten the Anzian Infantry. The Infantry formed square and waited for a charge that did not come. The Anzian Artillery promptly limbered and moved away from the Pyrusian cavalry. By now the Pyrusian infantry came up and the 13th and 10th Foot Regiments charged the Anzian Infantry. The Anzian Infantry lost the following mêlée and turned to rout. During the Mêlée the C in C was captured and this put an end to the fighting with the Anzians withdrawing in some disorder. The C in C Lomin Alda was ransomed back to the state of Anzio at a cost of 2,000gcs. It also emerged after the battle that the divisional general had been killed during the cavalry mêlée. Forces Involved: Pyrusians *10th Foot Musketeers *12th Foot Musketeers *13th Foot (King's Own) Rifles *2nd Dragoons *1st (Royal King's Own Lifeguard) Lancers (Light) *1st Artillery *2nd Artillery Forces Involved: Anzians * 1 Regiment of Musketeers * 1 Regiment of Lancers * 4 Artillery Batteries There is limited information about the Anzian forces involved in this battle. Category:The Herald of Pyrus